You and me, we have no faces
by delilanah
Summary: Kishens are domentate in the world, they rule. weapons and misters are put in arenas to fight to the death, the pair who wins gets the soul of the mister(the weapons eat it) the weapons slowly become kishens and there released but the misters are kept and given a new weapon to fight with, kishens will sell misters back and forth. soul is turned kishen and leaves maka behind (R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'no ones there " by korn.

Summery: Kishens are domentate in the world, they rule. weapons and misters are put in arenas to fight to the death, the pair who wins gets the soul of the mister(the weapons eat it) the weapons slowly become kishens and there released but the misters are kept and given a new weapon to fight with, kishens will sell misters back and forth

CH 1: intro

_You and me we have no faces  
Soon our lives will be erased  
Do you think they will remember?  
Or will we just be replaced?_

Maka's legs trembled, the cut on her leg bleeding all over her, her scythe covered in the blood of her opponent, the cut on her cheek bleeding down her face and neck. The boy she was fighting and a deep gash across the chest, he was trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working, his face growing paler and paler. "I-I'm so sorry" muttered Maka softly stumbling forward a little, her legs trembling more. The boy nodded and closed his eyes ready for the death blow. "KILL HIM!" yelled her scythe.

Maka let out a scream and swung the scythe cutting thru the boy, he dropped the sword and collapsed to the ground. A small blue orb flouted up as the arena burst into cheers, woops and yells. There was a flash of light and Maka's scythe turned into a man, he had spiked ghost white hair and pools of the blood he's spilt for eyes a wicked dagger toothed grin on his face, his red shirt and black leather coat covered in blood, his black skinny jeans ripped and torn. He grabbed the orb and held it up lifting his arms in triumph. The spectators roared and cheered at the pair. Maka's partner let out a roar of triumph while Maka sunk to her knees, watching her weapon eat the boys soul. She looked away, her weapon, Soul , was slowly being turned into a kishen, the raining species of the earth, once a weapon became a kishen (if they lived that long) where they released, leaving there partner, there mister, to rot in the hellhole of the arena, where they fought for there lives, while there former weapons watched them die.

Maka looked away from her weapon trying not to cry, it was unwise to show weakness in front of others, that kind of openness can get you killed or traded off. Maka was lifted to her feet by a kishen guard and pulled away, her weapon close behind. Maka was tossed into a cage with Soul as they normally where when they won a battle, a drink was pushed thru the bars, a healing elixir for Maka. She gulped it down and gagged at the awful taste. Soul leaned against the bars and held out an arm for his mister, who crawled over and nestled against him. "well done Maka" said the snowy haired man softly "we lived thru another fight, one more step to freedom" Maka shook her head "for you maybe, but I'm stuck here till I die, you know that Soul" she said softly. Soul frowned and hugged his mister gently "I will come back for you, I'm not going to let you die here" he said softly "I promise you" he said kissing her head gently and running his fingers thru her ash-blonde hair. She looked Into his blood red eyes and frowned. "Your mind will be gone, you'll come to the arena to watch me fight, you won't care about me anymore" Soul shook his head hard. " I will always care about you Maka, no matter what I become" he kissed her gently then pulled away and smiled " sleep, we have another battle tomorrow"

AN: tell me what you think of this! Hate it? Love it? Wanna talk about how adam lambert is an angel?


	2. Chapter 2

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'no ones there " by korn.

* * *

CH 2:

_You and me, we have no faces  
They don't see us anymore  
Without love as they had promised  
And no faith for what's in store  
Oh, I wish that I could see?  
How I wish that I could fly?  
Far from things that hang above me  
To a place where I can cry  
_

* * *

Maka slammed against the side of the arena with a gasp of pain. Soul let out a furious snarl. "kill them Maka!" Maka staggered to her feet, the girl she was fighting had a hammer looking thing In her hand and a smug look of victory on her face. Maka let out a furious screech and lunged forward, swinging her scythe and cutting the girls leg then dodged away from the girl. "I want her soul!" Soul snarled his face on the blade his eyes had a mad look to them. Maka glanced at him, she knew he was extremely close to becoming a kishen. "Soul?" she asked softly but he kept his eyes on the girl, who growled and swung at Maka who dodged and swiped, blood splattering the walls of the arena and Maka's legs as the girls headless body thumped to the floor. Soul became a man and grabbed the soul and lifted his arms with a roar as the arena cheered and yelled "Soul, don't eat the soul" Maka said softly putting a hand on his back "please" Her weapon snarled at her making her jump back slightly, he then ate the soul with a hungry growl.

She looked away, she didn't want to lose anyone else in this damn arena. Crona had been killed already, ripped apart by a half kishen weapon , patty had died protecting kid and liz, Tsubaki was a kishen watching her from above. Maka felt a kishen guard grab her arm but she pushed him away slightly "I can walk by my self" she hissed softly. She looked at Soul who was grinning madly. She had lost so much since lord death had disappeared. Her friends had died, her father had been torn apart by a kishen as he tried to protect her. No one knows what happened to Blair. Many DWMA students had died, more where dieing everyday. " I won't stand for this anymore" Maka snarled softly clenching her fists. She looked over at her weapon who was being lead off in another direction. "wait a minute! SOUL!" she cried trying to run after him but a guard grabbed her. "my weapon, I need to get to him! SOUL!" she yelled trying to get away from the guard. Soul glanced back at her and sneered then turned back around. "your weapon is free, you will be given a new weapon in time" said the guard. "no! no no no no! I want my weapon! I want my soul! I need him!" she cried thrashing in the guards grip "SOUL!" she screamed desperately. "you promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" The guard hit her across the face to silence her. She slumped in the guards grip her shoulders shaking with unshed tears. She was dragged to her cage and thrown in, she lay on the floor, a hand brushed her back and she looked up to see the blue hair of Blackstar in the cage beside her, his new weapon a katana named koga, a rainbow haired boy peeing behind his mister. "Maka, where's soul?" B*s asked softly his eyes wide. Maka shook her head. "he's gone" she chocked out. B*s frowned and shook his head "kids gonna lose liz soon too" he said softly "poor guy is losing it" Maka nodded slowly then lay her head back down. "don't give up Maka, not while you have a God like m-"

"YOUR NOT A GOD B*S!" yelled Maka cutting him off "your just a man, so shut up about it!" She curled into a ball tears dripping onto the floor of her cage. "Maka" whispered a voice. The mister looked up again and saw Liz in a cage with kid "Maka I know how you feel, I lost patty" The pistol reached out her hand. Maka shifted slightly and grabbed liz's hand tightly " your going to get out of here, we all are. Lord death _will _come back, and we'll put those damn kishens back in there place, they'll pay for what they did to patty" snarled Liz. Maka nodded "every last one of them"

* * *

AN: this was a very emotional chapter for me! I was crying half the time I typed it! THE FEELS! Im running out of lyrics from this song so im gonna do other lyrics I love :3 like im bringing sexy back! Lol but please review tell me the feels you have! Criticize me!


	3. Chapter 3

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'comatose' by Skillet

Enjoy yet another crappy chapter.

* * *

CH 3:

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you!_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you!_

It had been 3 years since Soul had abandoned Maka in the arena, she was 18 now, she had a new weapon, Bravery, who was 14, she had white hair streaked with an assortment of colors like, blue, purple, orange, red, and black. Her eyes where a deep peacock blue. A lot had happened since soul had left. Blackstar had kishinized 2 other weapons, the assassin was covered in scars, but he had gotten kinder, less pig headed and arrogant, he currently had a weapon named hunter, who was a lot like Tsubaki. Kid had lost Liz to the kishens and currently had a young pistol named tessy, who had bright orange hair, kid had a scar over his left eye. His love of symmetry had been beaten out of him by his kishen master when he refused to use tessy. He still had a love for symmetry but he kept it quite. Many had died here, and more would, mister after mister fell. Weapons died as well but not as often, they where more likely to become kishens then they where to die. Many misters, including Maka, Kid, and Blackstar, waited for there former weapons to save them as they promised, but none ever did. Maka gave up on Soul long ago, she knew he wouldn't come back for her, his mind was long gone. She'd seen Tsubaki and Liz in the crowd of watchers, but she never saw the white haired man she used to care so much for. Her current weapon Bravery, was so much like Soul, but Bravery refused to eat soul's, she was even a scythe like him.

Maka leaned against the bars of their cage, Bravery leaning against her mister. Maka had her eyes closed but the roar of the arena made her eyes shoot open. "poor Tommy" muttered Bravery, as a guard pulled a dead body and a girl, his weapon, wept. "your up Albarn" snarled a guard, opening the cage. Maka crawled out with Bravery following. "ready?" Maka asked sadly. Her weapon, who she adored, nodded, as they walked into the arena. A roar greeted them, they where one of the raining champions of the arena, never defeated. Maka looked at her opponent and her eyes widened. "Ox" she said softly. She had faced her fellow classmates before, and had won every time, she hated it, they did it on purpose.

Ox held a spear that wasn't haver his electric spear, Maka guessed he was probably in the crowd about to watch his former mister die. "im so sorry Ox" Maka said looking at him. He was covered in old scars. " I have nothing left to live for so lets get this over with!" Ox growled. "what about Kim?" "Kims dead!" Ox yelled. Maka frowned, she had liked the witch. "Bravery" she said holding out her arm. There was a flash of light and the girl turned into a white scythe with a golden blade, wisps of smoke with different colors curled off the scythe and it seamed to glow slightly. The scythe's light curled around Maka. Ox took a step back then brandished the spear and charged forward. Maka dodged him with grace and swung the heavenly scythe and him, he cried out as the blade cut his shoulder. He spun around and the spear tip caught Maka's arm, she hissed between clenched teeth. He swiped at her but she dodged away again. He jabbed at her feet, she povulated over Ox with Bravery kicking him in the back and making him face plant into the ground. Maka waited for him to get up, she never attacked a another human while they where down. Ox got up and wiped his face and glared at her "kill me damn it!" he yelled " I don't want to kill anymore!" Maka cringed and looked at the blood covered golden scythe. "I'm sorry Ox" she mumbled then swung the scythe and cut her former classmate in two.

Blood splattered half way up the wall and Maka turned away and gagged. Bravery became a human in a flash and put a hand on her mister's shoulder then grabbed the soul and put it in her pocket. Maka turned and looked up at the crowd of kishens. She saw Liz who had longer hair that swayed and long sharp nails, she also saw Tsubaki, her long ponytail was now a real tail that curled and thrashed as she cheered, her eyes larger then normal, her long nails digging into the chair in front of her. She sighed softly at the sight of her old friends cheering for the death of a former classmate. Maka felt her weapon tap her shoulder "Maka… it's him" said the scythe, pointing to the spiky ghost white haired man.

* * *

AN: well there you go! enjoy those feels :3 burns don't it? Your pain brings me joy and inspiration…jk I love the people who read my crappy stuff. Please review and tell me what you think…O.O details…..I needs your every thought…..even if you where thinking about that one guys ass tell me about that fiiine ass :3


	4. Chapter 4

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song ' phenomenon' by Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

CH 4:

_**If you like us, calling all riders  
Roll up beside us, no place to hide us  
All freedom fighters, let's unite us  
Switch on your nitrous and let's go!**_

_**Destination for navigation  
Man up your stations, feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination**_

_**Down, here comes the sound  
Everyone pound your feet  
To this phenomenon!  
Now let's make it loud  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon!**_

Maka starred at him, it was Soul, but he was different, he had the same wicked grin but where his canines where, there where long fangs, his eyes, the color of the blood he spilt where pupiless. He had a pair of white bats wings and a long white tail with a barbed end. "Soul" Maka breathed, her hands shaking. Bravery grabbed her meisters hand and looked at the man who had abandoned her meister. Maka watched Soul point to her then say something to another kishen and sneer "Soul" she said again her eyes swimming with tears. "don't cry Maka, not yet" hissed Bravery, squeezing her meisters hand gently "come on" she tugged her gently and lead her out of the arena and to their cage. Maka crawled in and leaned against the bars, her body shaking. "Maka?" asked Bravery asked softly putting a hand on her meister's shoulder. "Maka are you ok?". Maka shook her head and pulled the girl close into a tight hug. "Soul…I knew he'd come to watch….I knew" she chocked out.

"you saw Soul?" asked Blackstar, looking at the ash-blonde. She nodded " he looked so different" she said softly. B*s reached a bandaged arm for his friend, Maka reached her hand out and took his. "I hate it Blackstar" she said. "we've lost them, when lord death comes back…we have to kill them" she said looking at the assassin sadly. "I know" B*s said softly. "I couldn't kill Tsubaki". "I couldn't kill Soul". Blackstar tightened his grip slightly "don't worry Maka, we'll get thru this"

"Albarn!" growled a guard and the two meisters let go of each other. "what?". she asked "I've done my battle for the day". The guard sneered " you have a new master" Maka blinked and looked at B*s and Kid, she then looked at the guard "who?".

The guard moved to the side, and Maka scooted to the back of the cage, the face that met her terrified her. It was Soul. He knelt down and sneered "hello Maka" he growled, his tail twitching, his blood red pupiless eyes burning into her. "your mine now" he said and glanced at Bravery, who growled at the kishen and moved in front of her meister. "you and your…..my replacement" he growled. The guard opened the cage and pulled the girls out. Soul grabbed Maka and Bravery by the arm. Maka glanced back and saw B*s and kid waving her good bye, she waved back "good bye" she whispered then glanced at Soul, she used to love the man who's face the kishen wore. Why was he here? He wasn't saving her, she knew that much. "im taking you to my place, then in a few days your going to the national arena, your one of the greatest fighters out there, you created a death scythe" he glanced back at her "you will win, if you don't, I'll eat your weapons soul". Maka glanced at Bravery, she would not let her former weapon eat her current one.

* * *

AN: that was an awful chapter! i dont blame you if you stopped reading halfway! it was a really bad chapter! but anyway, tell me your thoughts~~!


	5. Chapter 5

By: Delilanah

AN: im sosososososososo sorry! I haven't updated in ages! Ive been so busy! :P please forgive me! Have an extra long chapter :3 HAPPY THNAKSGIVING!

I don't own soul eater(I wish) or the song 'when she loved me' from toy story 2

INPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! I like fan art :3

* * *

CH: 5

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me.**_

**_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_**  
**_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_**  
**_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_**  
**_And I knew that she loved me_**

* * *

Maka sat next to Bravery, the two girls holding each others hands tightly, they sat in the back of Soul's black expensive car. "Maka….." whispered her weapon softly. "Maka are you ok?" Maka's eyes where wide and swimming in tears. "I'm fine." she whispered softly, her hands shaking in the other girls grip. Soul glanced back. "we'll be there in a little while." his crimson eyes softened slightly at the sight of his former miester "get some sleep…Maka." he said softly. Maka flinched slightly and glanced at Soul 'no! not Soul! Soul is gone! This monster wears his face that's all!' she thought, looking away from him. Her weapon leaned on her and closed her eyes. Maka leaned back and sighed softly then closed her eyes. She dreamed that she was sitting in the old apartment that her and Soul used to share when lord death was still around. Soul was sitting next to her, but he looked like his kishen form. Blair stood beside them, a blank stair on her face. "what's wrong bookworm?" asked Soul, his pupilless eyes staring into her very soul. "scared of a little kishen?" he sneered. Maka shook her head "I'm…I'm scared Soul…I'm so scared, I'm scared that…that I'm going to lose you." she whispered looking to where blair was, her face had a dead expression, her body limp, a trickle of blood running down her mouth. "Don't worry Maka." said Soul coldly. Maka turned to look at him and tried to move away but couldn't. He was covered in blood, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. "you'll never get rid of me, I will haunt you till the day you die, Maka Albarn." he said leaning in close to her, his lips brushing her. "you love me don't you? you'll never beable to let me go." he breathed.

Maka woke with a start. "Maka?" asked Bravery softly. " are you ok?" The miester nodded. "well…..we're here." Maka got out of the car and looked at the large house before her. "hurry up." said Soul, making Maka jump slightly. Soul opened the door and walked inside the house, the girls following him. Maka looked around. . It was large and open with dark blue walls and black furnisher and dark carpet and wood floors. Soul glanced at them. " come on." he said and lead them up the stairs. "replacement." he said and pointed to a door " your in there. Maka…your in there." he pointed to the door across the hall. "you can't separate us!" Bravery hissed. Soul let out a low growl. " do as your told girl, or things will get very bad very fast." Maka touched her weapons arm. "its alright, I'll be across the hall." she said softly, glancing at Soul. Her weapon grimaced and hugged her miester quickly then walked into her room. "there's fresh clothes." Soul called after her then glanced at Maka and reached for her. Maka moved away, her eyes starring at the wall, she then turned and walked into her room and closed the door. The walls where a dark forest green color, the bed was brown with black sheets. She walked to the bed and fell onto it. "why?" she asked her self softly. "why now?" she got up and pulled open the closet and pulled out some pajama's and put them on. She ran her fingers thru her hair and mumbled softly to herself. The door opened with a soft squeak and closed with a click. "Bravery?" she asked softly and turned then scooted away quickly. Soul leaned against the door, his arms crossed, his tail twitching slightly, his eyes boring into her. "why do act so scared around me?" he asked softly, he walked towards her, making her back away more. "Maka, I'm still Soul, I'm still me." he said reaching towards her. "your not Soul! You wear his face, that's all!" she said shaking her head. "Maka, please." he said in a pleading voice. "I still have my mind, please, just….just me prove it to you." Maka backed away more, her back pressing against the wall, her body shaking. Soul stepped closer and put his hands on either side of her arms and put his knee between her legs. "I've missed you." he whispered softly. Maka turned her head away and closed her eyes tight. "Maka.." he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. He grabbed her chin and forced her head to face him. Her green eyes opened and tears fell down her face. Soul put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "please don't cry." he whispered softly, putting his face close to hers. "it hurts to see you cry." She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't, they just kept falling. "god I've missed you so fucking much." he hissed softly, his lips brushing hers. She closed her eyes again, her whole body shaking. Soul ran his fingers thru her hair. " do you still love me Maka?" he asked softly. "do you still love me like I love you?" Maka opened her eyes and looking into his. "I-I don't know" she breathed softly. The white haired kishen let out a soft hum then pressed his lips to Maka's. Maka's hands jumped to his chest. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, pulling her close to him. Her eyes got wide and she gave him a hard shove. "DON'T!" she yelled, covering her mouth with one hand, the other wrapped around her stomach, tears streamed down her face and she choked back a sob, her whole body trembling. "Maka.." Soul said reaching for her, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "j-just l-leave me alone, Soul." she sobbed. He stood their for a moment then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Maka: wtf?! Why am I a pussy?!

Soul: cause you have one ;)

Maka: I will neuter you

Soul: please nu!

Me: -_- lets not neuter soul…he's to hot for that.

Anyways! Hope you liked that chapter! Please tell me what you think! If you have any questions please ask them! If you want to talk about other stuff, lets talk about other stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

By: delilanah

AN: Here you go! Have a feelsy chapter :3 I don't own soul eater or ' Haunted' by evanescence.

* * *

CH: 6

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**_

**_Watching me, wanting me_**  
**_I can feel you pull me down_**  
**_Fearing you, loving you_**  
**_I won't let you pull me down_**

**_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_**  
**_Your heart pounding in my head_**

**_Watching me, wanting me_**  
**_I can feel you pull me down_**  
**_Saving me, raping me, watching me_**

_**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**_

Soul leaned against the wall outside his old meister's room. He ran his fingers thru his hair and sighed. "Maka…I'm still me…I promise…" he said, banging the back of his head against the wall. His heart hurt, the person he loved most more then anyone , didn't love him back anymore, or she was to scared to. He turned and punched the wall, denting it slightly. After everything he's done for her! " I loved her! I protected her! I kept her alive! I saved her! And this is how she repays me?!" he asked out loud. "you also left her.." said a soft voice behind him. He turned to see the girl with the peacock blue eyes, the replacement . "what?" he asked softly. "you left her in that hell hole…you abandoned her in the arena!" she snarled clenching her fists. "but I stayed with her! I only ate 1 soul! I've been the one to protect her! Not you! You left her!" she yelled. Soul snarled. "shut your fucking mouth! You don't know anything!" he snarled. "you bought her to fight in the national arena! Your forcing her back into the place that tore her apart!" Bravery said angrily. " I said shut up!" soul yelled and pushed past her.

Xxxx

Maka curled up in bed and closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "Soul.." she whispered softly. She lay there for what felt like hours till she finally fell asleep.

_*dream*_

Maka was standing in the arena, the stench of blood all around her. She looked up at the spectators who where whooping and cheering, but there was no sound. She looked down at her clothes and blinked in surprise. She was wearing something she thought she'd never wear again, her red plaid skirt, her yellow vest and green tie, and her black long coat, her hair was even in pigtails. She turned quickly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and came face to face with Kishen Soul. "Maka.." he said softly, his pupiless eyes where soft and had the same loving look they had, had when he had come into her room. "Soul.." she said softly back. He reached for her but she backed away. "Maka… I'm still me, I still love you." he said. Then the scene changed and they where in the old apartment. Soul had her in his lap, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. "I'm sorry Maka." he breathed. "I promise I won't leave you again. I love you so much." he looked at her, his pure red eyes watering slightly. " I will always love you." Maka looked away her own eyes swimming with tears. She had been abandoned, lonely and forgotten, she thought he would never look her way again. Now he was holding her, just like he used to, like he loved her, _when_ he loved her. "I'm sorry Maka, please believe me. I'm still me, I have my mind." he said nuzzling his face into her shoulder lovingly. "Maka….Maka…MAKA!"

*_reality_*

Maka jerked awake and shot up to see her weapon Bravery. "Bravery.." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "that _thing_ wants you, it's down stairs." she said angrily. The meister got up and stretched then headed down stairs.

* * *

AN: well there you go! Do you think I should send maka and bravery to the national arena or no? please tell me all you thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

By: delilanah

AN: sorry I didn't update earlier! I didn't know what to do! I had writers block! Hell I still do! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me…. -_- thank you…

I don't own soul eater or ' My Immortal ' by evanescence.

IMPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! I like fan art :3 (*cough* and so I can fan girl over you))

* * *

CH 7:

_(maka)_

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish you would just leave**_

'_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_**There's just to much that time can not erase**_

_(soul)_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_(maka)_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_**There's just to much that time can not erase**_

Maka walked down the stairs to where soul was. He sat on one of the dark couches, his pure red eyes glazed over slightly, as if he was in deep thought, his hair a little messy. She coughed softly and he blinked, turning his head to look at her, he then got up and walked towards her but stopped when she took a small step back. "Maka.." he sighed softly with a pained look on his face. "Maka, please, I'm me…" he said softly, raising a hand to touch her arm.

" stay away from her!" Bravery hissed from behind them. Soul clenched his fists and turned quickly. "mind your own fucking business!" he snarled. "Soul, she's just trying to protect me!" Maka said. "she doesn't need to! I'm here to protect you, just like I always have!" Soul said, glancing back at her. Bravery laughed coldly. " 'just like I always have' what bull shit! You left her! You abandoned her in that damn arena to rot! I've been protecting her not you! That's what weapons do, they protect their meisters! They don't leave them like you did!" Bravery yelled. Soul let out a snarl and slammed the heavenly scythe against the wall. "I did protect her! I almost died for her on multiple accounts! I have the fucking scar to prove it! You have no idea what it means to be a weapon! You've only ever killed humans, you're blade has never ripped through a kishen! You've never tasted a kishen soul!" he yelled in her face. Bravery's arm became the golden blade and pressed it to Soul's throat. " I sure as hell would love to!" she snarled. Soul bared his fangs and his white leathery wings extended threateningly, his white tail thrashing. "do it I dare you! I will rip you apart before you can even cause a scratch on me."

Maka rushed forward and grabbed Soul's arm. "no! please don't! Soul, please!" she begged tugging his arm. The white haired kishen looked at the ash-blonde and let go of Bravery to wrap his arms around Maka's tiny frame gently. The meister stiffened, her eyes wide with fear. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had just had. Her sitting in Soul's lap, Soul holding her gently and telling her that he loved her and that he still had his mind, that loving look he had, the same look he had now. "S-Soul.." she breathed, tears running down her face. Soul nuzzled his face into her neck lovingly. "Maka, my sweet meister." he said softly, holding her closer to him. He lifted his head and looked at her, his red eyes where warm and loving, but also full of sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry Maka, the only reason I didn't come get you earlier is because I had to get money to buy you, meister weapon pairs are expensive, if they weren't I would have come back the minute I left, I'm so sorry." he said, putting a hand on her cheek gently.

She flinched slightly but nodded and stepped away from him, causing him to get a hurt look. Bravery rushed forward and hugged her meister, whispering softly to her and glaring the white haired kishen, who bared his fangs at her again. "Tell me _Soul_." Bravery hissed. "if you still love Maka ever so much, are you still going to send us to the national arena?"

* * *

AN: well there's your chapter! Why do I make these things so damn short? I look at other peoples work with like 2,000 words per chapter and im like DAYMN! Im freaking awful at descriptions! And I tend to jump ahead to the exciting stuff…I hate the boring parts…..*sigh* bad me! Bad! *smacks cheek* ow…. Anyways! Tell me what you think and all that good stuff. And again, I have writers block! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me! Because I'm stuck!


	8. Chapter 8

By: delilanah

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got my new computer a few weeks ago (like 2) and I didn't know what to write! But then it came to me when I watched one of my favorite movies! Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (love that movie so much!)) ANYWAYS! I don't own soul eater (*cry*) and I don't own ' sound the bugle' by Bryan Adams.

* * *

CH 8:

_**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me.**_

_**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be.**_

_**Now I can't go on - I can't even start.**_

_**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart.**_

_**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**_

_**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**_

_**Or leave me lying here.**_

_**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care.**_

_**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere.**_

_**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,**_

_**Lay right down - decide not to go on**_

_**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**_

_**There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**_

_**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**_

_**So be strong tonight - remember who you are**_

_**Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**_

_**To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for**_

Soul looked at his meister and the weapon that held her close, like a dog protecting it's master, like he used to. He would have guarded his beloved meister with his life, but that changed when that little shit started whispering in his ear again. "Maka…" Soul mumbled. "please." He said in a pleading tone.  
"Answer me!" Bravery snarled. His red eyes darted to her and he growled lowly. "I have to alright! That was the deal for getting you! I have to make you fight or we all die!" he yelled then reached out for Maka again. "Maka, please." He said in a gentle voice. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" screeched Bravery. Soul let out a very low menacing snarl. " . ." he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Enough Soul!" Maka yelled. "Enough!"

The white haired kishen frowned slightly and looked at his feet. "I'm not your meister anymore, I haven't been in three years…you've…you've been dead for three years in my eyes…" she said softly, not looking at him. Soul stood there for a moment, his eyes wide. "I…I see….i get it…." He mumbled, he stayed like that then his head shot up and his eyes darkened as did his face. "Go eat and get more rest, I'm taking you back to the arena tomorrow." He said coldly.

He pushed past the girls and went upstairs, his white tail dragging on the floor. He walked to his room and closed the door then punched the wall with a roar, denting the wall. "I hate you!" he roared. "You caused this!" he trembled slightly. "Tsk, you brought this on yourself soul." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see the sneering face of Oni, he was no long the little red demon but a reverse image of soul's human self, spiked black hair and pale gray skin, a black and white version of himself, but the eyes shone red like his own. "You wanted more power and I gave it to you! I did as you asked." Oni smirked. "I wanted to protect maka!" Soul snarled.  
*_flash back*_

Soul looked down at his meister who was snuggled against his side. They had just killed a boy with a sword. His beautiful meister was covered in small scars and was a mess. He sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in the black room wearing the black pinstripe suit. "What do you want?" he asked the darkness. "I think it's more of what you want." Said the voice of Oni. "I want nothing more than to have the power to protect Maka." Soul said leaning against the piano and crossing his arms. The little red devil smirked. "You want power?" Soul nodded. Oni chuckled softly and grinned. "As you wish."

Months later:  
Soul had little control over himself during the battles now; he could feel the kishen inside of him fighting to take control with Oni egging it on, coxing it to fight harder. The kishen had more control then he did, he would watch in horror as he ate soul after soul the monster inside him becoming stronger and stronger till he eventually broke. He watched himself walk away, felt himself smirk when she called out for him.

In the black room, he sent the record player flying across the room and shatter against the wall as he let out a roar, his eyes completely red and black blood streaming down his face like tears. "I can't leave her!" he roared, throwing the chair against the wall. He collapsed to his knees and screamed in agony, it felt like something was ripping thru his skin. He let out another agonized scream as wings tore through skin and suit. They were like dragons wings, white and leathery and covered in black blood. Soul fell onto his side and let out another scream at the pain in his tail bone as the white black blood covered tail seemed to grow. His vision was clouded with pain as he writhed on the ground.

Black blood seemed to pool around him and began to swallow him up, he could feel himself fading. "Come on Soul…" said a soft voice. Soul opened his eyes, fighting back the pain. "Remember who you are! If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong…remember who you are." Soul lifted his head and saw a faint light in the darkness. "Maka…" he choked, reaching a black blood covered arm out for the light. "Maka…please…" he breathed, struggling to stay conches. "I'll always be with you, I will always love you, but you have to stay strong." Said Maka's voice.

He reached out more and touched the light; it grew to the form of Maka and became solid. She wore a beautiful white dress that had one strap on her shoulder and had a hole on the opposite side that showed most of her stomach but cover her breast a slit up the leg, her hair was down and looked golden in the light that came off her and seemed to sway slightly. "Don't forget, alright?" she said softly.

Soul nodded. "Sleep, my love." Maka said softly and put a hand on his cheek. He struggled to stay awake, just to look at her a bit longer, but he eventually couldn't take it and his vision went black.

_*reality*_

Oni laughed darkly and began to fade. "There's nothing I can do now." Soul snarled at him. "get back here you basterd!" He roared. Oni shook his head and sneered before fading completely. He growled and clenched his fists and was about to punch the wall but a faint _tap tap _made him stop. "Soul?"

* * *

AN: well there you go! It's not the best chapter but it has then most words! YAY! So I was thinking…. What if I did a five nights at freddy's soul eater cross over? I was watching markiplier (an amazing person!) when I came up with it! ANYWAYS! Please tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: here's a chapter for you!

I don't own the song safe &amp; sound by Tayler swift or soul eater (sad thoughts)

* * *

Ch 9:

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**Darling, everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the musics gone, gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Soul turned quickly at the sound of Maka's voice, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes Maka?" he asked softly. The small women looked up at him, the fear in her eyes obvious. "I…I'm sorry about bravery… she's so much like you, probably why I care about her so much…" she mumbled, looking at her feet. The white kishen smiled softly and put a hand gently on her head, making her jump slightly. "It's alright Maka, she pisses me off to no end, but she protected you when I wasn't there." He said softly.

The meister looked up at him with the green eyes he had missed so much and nodded slightly. Soul put his hand on her cheek gently but frowned when she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you." He said softly. "I may be a kishen but I'm not completely gone." He put his forehead on hers.

"But you have hurt me soul…" Maka said looking into his eyes. "You left me soul, you abandoned me, you abandoned your friends." She sniffed. "O god…I left them too….I left bs and kid!" she said and covered her mouth. "They could be dead and I would never know!"

Soul snapped up. "Do you care about them more than me?" he growled. Maka gave him a confused look. "Do you love one of them?" he pushed her against the wall. She turned her face away as tears fell from her emerald eyes. "Soul stop it." She whimpered and pushed him away. He blinked and frowned. "I'm sorry Maka, I'm sorry." He touched her cheek gently but she flinched away from him. "Don't touch me." She mumbled.

He gave her a hurt look then grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "Look at my soul, Maka." He said in a pleading voice. She looked at him then his chest. His soul was a deep purple red, but it had the same droopy eyes and sharp teeth. "Kishen's souls alter completely, there's nothing left of their former self, I still have part of my soul." He said softly. "I'm not completely kishen."

Maka looked into his eyes. "I've never seen a soul like yours…how?" he shrugged. "Maybe we can turn you human again!" she gasped. "Then we might be able to save the others!" She smiled happily. "Maybe if I can get into the black room-" "No.." soul cut her off. "It's dangerous in there with Oni; I don't want him near you."

Maka frowned. "But you could become human again…I could get you back.." she said softly. Soul glared at her. "You have me back, I may not look the same but you still have me, isn't it enough? Or can you not love a monster? Has this become some sick version of beauty and the beast?" he snapped. "I want the real you back! I want my soul back!" Maka snapped back. "I AM THE REAL SOUL!" he roared. The blonde took a step back, her eyes full of fear.

The kishen sighed and pulled the delicate meister into a hug. "I'm sorry, Maka, I know I'm not the same, I don't think I ever will be, I can feel him eating away at me, Maka, I can feel my self slipping away, I love you Maka, even if you hate me, or if your terrified, I still love you and that will never change." He said in her ear, running his fingers thru her hair gently.

The meister trembled and tears fell onto Soul's shoulder. "I need in the black room Soul, it might be the only way I can get you back…" she breathed. Soul shook his head. "Oni will hurt you; I need to keep you safe…" he said softly. "Soul, please…" she hesitated then wrapped her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Soul held her tighter. "I have to keep you safe…"

* * *

AN: its getting there guys! I have no idea where this is going but o well!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: this chapter is gonna be short (aren't they all) but for those who are wondering: 'what happened to BS?!' I give this to you. (kid might be next chapter)

I don't own 'you are the moon' by the hush sound (this song could also fit for soul and maka)

* * *

CH 10:

_**Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark**_

_**Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms**_

_**Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?**_

_**The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone**_

_**You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear**_

_**It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier**_

_**All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas**_

_**The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe**_

_**I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact**_

_**So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass**_

_**I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky**_

_**You will see your beauty every moment that you rise **_

Blackstar leaned against the bars of his cage and sighed softly, he had kishinized hunter and was awaiting his new weapon. The assassin ran a bandaged hand thru his blue hair and closed his eyes, thinking about his original weapon, Tsubaki, she was beautiful then, not the monster she is now. She had been his world, his star; she had filled his dark sky with light, now he had nothing.

"get up!" snapped a guard. "Your new weapon is here!" BS sighed and sat up as a girl was pushed into the cage. He blinked and looked at the girl; all his weapons besides Tsubaki had been boys. The girl looked up at him, her(color) eyes watering with tears. Her shoulder length black hair cascaded around her delicate face. She looked maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. "t-Tsubaki…" BS breathed.

This girl, who ever she was, looked like Tsubaki had when they were younger. The girl had a scared look on her face and back away from the bandaged man. "It's alright." He said softly. "My name is Blackstar." The girl's eyes darted around. "m-my name is Satsuki.[1]" She mumbled. He smiled kindly and offered his hand. "That's a pretty name, why don't we tie your hair back? Get it out of your face." He said softly.

Satsuki hesitated and took the assassins hand and slid over to him. He pulled out some of the extra bandages he had and pulled her black hair into a pony tail and tied it off. "There you go Satsuki." He said softly. She turned to look at him and nodded. "Th-thank you." She mumbled. The blue haired man smiled and nodded.

XXXX

Blackstar stood in the arena his young weapon beside him. "Satsuki!" he said hold out his arm for the delicate girl. The was a flash of light and the girl transformed into the beautiful long blade, a black handle with petals carved into it, the blade as white as the moon, long and lethal, half transparent white petals seemed to float off her.

The guy that Blackstar was battling took a step back, brandishing his spear. The scared assassin moved towards him with blinding speed and cut his side. Where the blade cut skin there was a white line, scarlet seeping from it.

Blackstar struck again, cutting open the guys chest then slicing his arm. The man jabbed at the assassin but he dodged and drove the blade thru his neck. The guy let out a strangled gurgling gasp and dropped him spear, collapsing to the ground.

There was a flash of light and Satsuki stood beside the blue haired man. She picked the soul and put it into her pocket. A guard came and lead the two back to their cage. Blackstar leaned against the back of the cage and Satsuki sat next to him. When the guard left she pulled the soul out and gave it a different weapon with a sweet smile then nestled against her meister. It had been 3 months since the young girl became his new weapon, she had not eaten a single soul, instead she gave them to others.

She was kind, compassionate, shy and loving. Blackstar had grown fond of her in the time he had known her. He was sky, large, vast and dark. Tsubaki was the stars, dotting across his sky. Satsuki was his moon, lighting up his darkness.

* * *

AN: [1] Satsuki means moon blossom. I spent like 20 minutes trying to figure that out. Okokokokok I ship Tsubaki and Blackstar but for this…..meh…. :P anyways sorry its so short! I might do kid next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 (final chapter)

AN: This is the final chapter. It's long but…thank you everyone for following this story

Thank you Guest for helping me end it.

I don't own savin' me by nickleback

* * *

CH: 11

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**And say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And all I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Maka gagged and looked at Soul sadly as her and Bravery where forced into a cage. Soul had taken them to the national arena, he had no choice. Soul knelt down in front of the cage. "If you win this Maka, you'll never have to fight again." He said. "If you don't win…" Maka nodded. "I understand Soul." She said.

The albino kishen stood and sighed. "Good luck bookworm." The meister smiled and watched him leave then looked around at the cages, row after row of them. "Maka." Bravery tugged her arm. "You should rest before the battles start." The meister nodded and leaned against the bars.

"I hate him." Bravery said, sitting next to her meister. "Soul?" Maka asked and her weapon nodded. "he left you to die, then 'rescues you' and brings you back to this hell, he acts like he's the best weapon ever when he's been gone for three years!" Maka smiled and laughed softly. "You're just like him, stubborn and protective." Bravery huffed softly. "Let's just sleep."

Maka woke to the sound of roaring and cheers. "It must be starting." Bravery mumbled. The meister nodded and watched as a guard pulled a pair into the arena. The roars and cheers got louder as the battle started. After a few moments a boy covered in blood and a girl walked back in, the girl grinning madly.

Battle after battle happened; countless screams came from the arena, countless bodies dragged in, weeping weapons following. The winners were led out, free to never fight again if their owner choose, though many would fight again and many would lose their partner.

*flashback* (2nd chapter)

Maka sat in the back of her cage, her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed, rocking back and forth and holding her head. "Maka? Maka you need to calm down." Said Liz. Maka let out a loud cry and shook her head. "He's going to come back for me! He said he'd never leave me! He's going to come back!" she yelled.

"MAKA!" Snapped Liz. "You have to calm the fuck down before you sick!" the blonde meister looked at the pistol. Liz held out a hand and Maka took it. "Soul _will_ come back for you, he cares an awful lot about you." She said softly. "He loves you too much to leave you here."

*reality*

A guard banged on the cage, making Maka jump slightly. "You're the last fight, make it a good one." He snarled, opening the cage and dragging the girls out. They were pushed out into the brightly lit arena and Maka squinted. The cheers where loud and defining.

The meister became adjusted to the light and looked at the crowd. She spotted Soul, who sat next to Liz, He gave her a small nod. She then looked at her opponent and gasped, shaking her head. "No! nononono!" she yelled.

Kid stood at the opposite side of the arena, Tessie stood beside him. He gave her a sad look and walked over to her. "Maka…" he said softly. "It's good to see you again…I'm…I'm sorry it had to come to this…" he said. Maka shook her head and hugged Kid. "I can't kill you kid! I can't do it!"

The grim reaper pulled her off gently and sighed. "Neither can i…you're my friend." "COME ON FIGHT!" yelled the crowd. Maka shook her head and took a step back. Guards came out and attempted to pull them away but Maka shook her head and struggled to get away.

"Kill the reaper!" one yelled. Kid's eyes got wide and Tessie screamed at the guards to let him go as the guard put a gun to Kid's head. "NO!" Maka screamed and in a flash of light, a scythe came out of her arm and she slashed at the guard that held her, cutting him clean in two. She then charged the guard that held Kid, who immediately let go of him and ran off.

Kid got up and looked at the crowd who was going wild. "We need to get out of here!" he yelled and grabbed Tessie. Maka turned to Bravery who ran after Kid. The meister attempted to follow her weapon but someone yanked her back. "You're not going anywhere bitch!" snarled a voice.

Maka turned to look back at a guard who pointed a gun to her forehead. There was a loud roar and Soul jumped from the stand and drove his tail through the guard's neck. Maka backed away and got up quickly. Soul looked at her and held out his hand to her. "Let's see if we can still resonate." He said with his signature grin.

The blonde meister hesitated but took Soul's hand. In a flash of light he transformed. He was no longer a beautiful piano but a white and red dragon, the long wing was the blade and a fierce head opposite it, the end of the staff came to a sharp point.

Maka smiled and spun the scythe with absolute ease; it felt wonderful to feel him in her hands again, to feel his soul touch hers. Guards rushed at the two and Maka seemed to dance through them, bringing them down as she went. She felt elated, she felt like she did before this hell happened, when it was just her and Soul.

She cut through the last guard and spun Soul for good measure and for the pleasure of doing it. Soul transformed and grabbed her hand, running out the arena and to freedom.

* * *

AN: thank you again everyone who followed this shitty shit and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your support really helped!


End file.
